


Under The Wolf Blood Moon

by anntheshutin



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Yamazaki Sousuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Omega Tachibana Makoto, Primitive Culture, side rinharu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anntheshutin/pseuds/anntheshutin
Summary: It was the evening of the Wolf Blood Moon. The event happens every other year, a ritual done to avoid inbreeding within packs.  This year, they would be performing the ritual with Samezuka, a pack that was rumored to be savage and uncivilized.To say that Makoto was scared was an understatement. He was terrified of this event. He has been dreading the time that he had to join the Wolf Blood Moon ritual since he presented as an omega.
Relationships: Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Comments: 24
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's warning: 
> 
> This fanfiction is set in an alternate universe, so what is seen as a socially acceptable behavior in this fanfiction may not hold true in reality. Me writing about it does not mean I condone such behavior. Everything written here is for entertainment purposes only.

It was the evening of the Wolf Blood Moon. To say that Makoto was scared was an understatement. He was terrified of this event. He has been dreading the time that he had to join the Wolf Blood Moon ritual since he presented as an omega. It’s an event where the moon pushes both alphas and omegas into a temporary rut and heat. He would not have to join if he were a beta, and he could easily pretend he did not find a match if he were an alpha. But alas, he was an omega. He was to be hunted.

The event happens every other year, a ritual done to avoid inbreeding within packs. They made it a hunt so in case a couple within a pack already had an agreement, they would have a chance to find each other. Once an alpha chooses their omega, they take their omega back to their village or go with the omega's village depending on the agreement between the head of both villages. This year, they would be performing the ritual with Samezuka, a pack that was rumored to be savage and uncivilized.

Rin, bless Haru’s heart for falling in love with the loudest alpha Makoto has ever met, was from the Samezuka pack himself. He’s a little too crass for Makoto's liking based on the few times Haru dragged him during one of their secret meetings in the forest. So it doesn’t help with Makoto’s image of the said pack. However, he does see how loving, caring and respectful Rin was towards Haru, so it does bring him a bit of hope as well.

At the moment, they were standing in the clearing close to the Samezuka pack territory. The hunt was quite outdated in Makoto's humble opinion. However, alphas from all the packs around the area were very enthusiastic and protective of the tradition. Omegas, he thinks, secretly enjoy it as well because nothing was more arousing than being manhandled by a strong, capable alpha.

He does understand why holding the event benefits everyone. Sure, it's important that the numbers of alphas, betas, and omegas in all the packs around the area were balanced. A balanced number means that there would be less tension, and packs won't have to fight each other to increase the number of their members. If you ask Makoto though, it was just an excuse made by werewolves so they can tap on their suppressed animal instinct and justify their need to go wild.

Haru, who met Rin before when they accidentally came across each other in an unclaimed land, already had an agreement and was in love with Rin. The hot-tempered alpha must be hiding somewhere within the forest, waiting for his promised omega. However, Makoto had no one waiting for him. No alpha within the Iwatobi pack showed interest in him because he towered over most of them. He was also the least desirable (according to the whispers among the omegas) because his smell was closer to the smell of a beta. Makoto pretty much gave up on finding a mate. Maybe he’d just be the nanny of the cubs Haru and Rin were sure to birth months after the ceremony.

Haru once offered Makoto to have Rin take him in as a mate, just so that he would not be bothered and feel left out, but Makoto refused. He knew that Haru wanted Rin’s undivided attention and would never truly be happy sharing his alpha even with his best friend. 

If he’s lucky enough, he may end up mateless since it has happened a lot before to other omegas. He doesn’t mind taking care of the pack’s pup.

Yet there’s a small voice in the back of his head that hopes that he may find a good mate in the ritual. An alpha that wouldn’t be intimidated by how big he was, and would give him pup that he has longed for. 

Makoto’s attention was pulled back to the moment when the sound of a horn resonated throughout the forest. It was a notice that the run was about to start in a few minutes. The saccharine smell of omegas in induced heat was starting to make him dizzy. The low murmur between the omegas and nervous buzz in the air doesn't help either.

He felt a warm hand wrap in his, grounding him back. He knew Haru, who was standing right beside him, could feel his hands shaking. His paper-thin linen tunic doesn’t help provide any protection from the cool air of the evening. He felt so vulnerable, that’s why he was thankful that his best friend was right beside him.

While waiting for the signal, Makoto spoke to Haru.“I’m happy for you and Rin. You two are very good hunters, so I’m sure that you’ll see each other.” He decided that he has to say what was in his heart before the run starts. He’s not sure when he would see Haru again after the run.

“Makoto…” Haru said, worry obvious in his features.

“I'll be fine, Haru. Be with the person you love,” Makoto said.

When they heard the final signal, the omegas started running in every direction towards the forest. In the middle of the commotion, they bumped against other omegas scrambling towards the forest, making Makoto lose Haru. Although worried, he knew that Haru was a capable omega, and Rin was one of the best hunters in the Samezuka pack. He trusts their capabilities, he’s sure they’ll find each other.

Makoto ran, pacing himself to make sure that he didn't tire easily. He was a fast runner, an advantage of being tall and having long legs. He was also one of the few omegas who helped with hunting since he was big, and their village didn't have many alphas.

He ran for how long, he does not remember. He would also pause and hide behind trees whenever he feels an alpha close by. He knew it would be easier for him if an alpha finds him, but his instinct tells him to keep running and hiding.

He was almost caught when he saw an alpha he wasn’t familiar with. But when the alpha looked at him from head to foot, he just ran the other way. Makoto doesn't know if he should be glad or insulted by what happened. But he shrugged it off and kept running.

He lost track of time and continued running and hiding in the forest. It may have been minutes or hours since he started running. Every crack of a twig or rustle of leaves was making him panic. Exhaustion was starting to get to him. He just wants it to be over soon.

When he stopped to rest, that’s when fatigue and the symptoms of his induced heat hit his body and senses. He was getting dizzy, and he hates that he can feel his hole getting wet with slick. He couldn’t help it, he could already hear grunts and moans throughout the forest, alphas in rut and omegas in heat unable to wait until they got to the alpha's hut. The smell of alphas and omegas in heat was already affecting him. But he’s trying his best to remain as clear-headed as he can so he can hide until they hear the signal that the hunt is over.

The horn signaling the alphas that the hunt is almost over echoed through the forest. Just a few more minutes, then it's over. Just one more signal. Makoto closed his eyes and tried to slow down his racing heart. Looks like he'd have nothing but his fingers to satisfy him tonight. However, he's thankful that he can go back to his quiet life.

“There you are” 

Makoto jumped at the voice and whipped his head towards the direction from where the voice came from. His eyes met the cold, turquoise eyes glowing in the dark and were set on him. As the alpha moved closer to him, this one much taller and bigger than any of the alpha he's seen or even himself, fear washed over him and Makoto could feel his body shake and his eyes blur with tears. This man was not like any alpha he had ever seen. He just exudes strength and power. He tried to run away but his legs felt jelly and he fell down the forest floor.

The alpha’s stance was calm but sharp. Makoto, to be fair, doesn’t feel any malice coming from the alpha, but he has no idea what kind of man was in front of him. His rising heat was making him wary of everything and anything around him. 

Makoto gasped as the alpha picked him up by the armpits and leaned him against a tree as if he weighed like nothing. The way that the alpha manhandled him as if he was as light as a doll made him feel faint. He sniffed then licked the juncture of Makoto’s neck before biting, the sharp pain making Makoto cry out, his legs getting even weaker. The alpha then licked the blood on the bite before picking him up in his arms like a bride and started walking.

The strong scent of dominance from the alpha only served to intensify the arousal that was taking over his body, the effects of the heat started rolling within him, getting harder and harder to ignore. He whimpered and curled in on himself.

He was claimed by an alpha he doesn't even know. There was great uncertainty in his future, an event he barely considered. He was bound to someone, and he can't run away anymore. Makoto bit his lips and tried to suppress a sob. He can only hope that he was taken by a good alpha.

The alpha kicked open the door to a hut and gently placed him down on a nest of furs before going back and locking the door. The alpha’s scent that permeated throughout the hut only served to amplify the heat running its course throughout his body. Before he realized it, a moan escaped his lips as he squirmed on top of the soft blanket he laid upon. He tried hard to focus so he could assess his situation. However, all thoughts flew out the window when his eyes landed on the alpha as it met with eyes that looked at him with so much hunger and desire.

The alpha went to the bed and crawled on all fours until he hovered on top of him. He reached down and held the back of his head, then lowered until his lips touched Makoto. There were gentleness and eagerness to the way his lips moved against his.

Makoto became very much aware of his lack of experience when it comes to dealing with an alpha in such a manner. He didn’t know if he should stay still or mirror the alpha’s movements. He decided to do the latter which seems to be the right course of action judging by the approving grunt from the alpha.

The alpha pressed Makoto’s lips with his thumb and whispered, “Open your mouth”. In the haze of his arousal and confusion, Makoto obeyed. The alpha kissed him once again but this time, the kiss was deeper and more sensual. He couldn’t help but move his tongue to match the alpha’s slick movements against his. The soft grunts and pants of the alpha and the wet sounds of their kiss pushed Makoto deeper into the pool of his desire and couldn’t help the moans at the back of his throat. He was drowning; drowning in something he doesn’t understand but doesn’t want to be saved from either.

The alpha’s mouth started moving lower toward his scent glands then lower again towards his nipples. His head suddenly jerked away and looked at Makoto, shocked evident all over his face. "You're lactating?!"

Of all the days his body had to be embarrassing, it had to be today. Makoto wanted to disappear

“Fuck,” the alpha whispered in reverence before suckling on his nipple. Makoto's nose was assaulted by the spiking scent of the alpha's arousal.

He couldn't tell how much time went by. Sousuke alternated from sucking and massaging his chest, to running his hands and lips all over his body, then kneading the taut muscles of his ass. The air in the room felt much more stifling and a thin sheen of perspiration covered their bodies. 

As the alpha continued to kiss and lap all over his upper body, Makoto felt the alpha prodding at the entrance of his hole with his fingers, spreading the slick that was leaking and probably staining the bed they were in. It never failed to embarrass him how easily he gets wet and how much slick comes out of him. He then felt something slide and gently move inside of him which he can only guess is the alpha’s fingers. Moving it in and out of him, another finger was eventually added. He continued with his ministrations until he touched something that made Makoto’s body jolt. Seeing his reaction, the alpha continued to assault the spot, until Makoto was a bumbling mess far too lost in pleasure. 

The alpha took out his fingers and spread his legs. He then kneeled between them while stroking his hard and angry looking dick. Through his hazy gaze, Makoto couldn't help but stare at it with awe and reluctance. It was his first time seeing an alpha’s dick.

That thing...that huge, angry-looking thing, was going into him?! He's going to die.

Possibly sensing his inner turmoil, the alpha leaned down and kissed him as a distraction, which worked very well on Makoto. He could feel the blunt tip of the alpha’s cock poking at his entrance, and his hips jerked away involuntarily, only for it to be held down by the alpha. He had heard stories from older omegas about how thrilling it was being dominated by a powerful alpha while mating. He used to think it was demeaning to omegas. But now that he was in the situation he realizes, with utter embarrassment, how arousing it truly was.

Slowly, the alpha pushed himself into Makoto’s hole, the slick that had been leaking aided the excruciatingly slow slide of his cock. Makoto could feel it stretch his inside with burning pain. He felt so full that Makoto couldn't hold back the high pitched whine that escaped his lips. It was such an odd and unfamiliar feeling. It was only when the alpha bottomed out that he was finally able to come back to his senses and breathe.

The alpha stilled his movement. Seeing the frown on the alpha, as if he was struggling to control himself, gave an odd sense of satisfaction within Makoto. He did that, Makoto thought to himself. In his way, he was pushing the alpha to the edge, and he loves it.

"You're such a good omega, taking all of me in. Alpha is gonna make you feel good", he whispered close to Makoto’s ear before licking it. His body shivered at the alpha’s praise. Makoto wasn’t sure that whatever was happening was eventually going to feel better than it already does, but he’ll take the alpha’s word on it. He then felt the alpha started to slowly slide in and out of him as the burning pain inside him started to morph into something intense and electric. He could explain nor understand it, but he wants more of it. He wrapped his arms around the alpha in an attempt to anchor himself before being swept away.

He feels like his breath is being knocked out every time the alpha pushes deep into him. He started moving his hips to meet the alpha’s movements to chase the sensation. The feeling of the large alpha on top of him, grunting and talking dirty to him, was intoxicating. He completely lost all his inhibitions and trusted his instinct, letting himself get lost in all the sensations surrounding him.

Then he could feel an odd tingling tension building under his belly. His body became attuned to the feeling. He wanted to feel more, he wanted to reach that release that his body desperately craved.

“Haah...a-alpha...harder,” Makoto whined as he gripped the sheets beneath him, raising his legs close to his chest.

His demand was met with much enthusiasm by the alpha. He moved his hips harder, lifting Makoto’s hips. The new angle intensified the sensation, Makoto couldn’t help how his moans transformed to screams.

The tension was building up inside him until it burst and before he knew it, Makoto’s eyes rolled back and his mouth fell into a silent scream, and waves of intense pleasure rippled throughout his being, making his body still and his toes curl.

Then he felt it, hot burning pain in his hole which he can only guess was brought about by a knot that pushed into him. The alpha moaned on top of him, perspiration dotting his face and neck.

Makoto was surprised when the alpha laid on top of him. He could feel their hearts hammering against their chest as they tried to catch their breath. Before his weight became too much for Makoto, The alpha turned them over until the omega was lying on top of him. He then covered Makoto with a blanket and ran his hand on whatever part of Makoto he could reach.

“You're ok. Go to sleep. You’re safe with me, I'll take care of you,” the alpha murmured between heavy breaths. 

Makoto doesn’t know if he should believe that. However, an odd feeling of contentment spread through his body, making him feel safe and warm. He was exhausted, and at this point, he couldn’t care less about what the next day shall bring. He let his eyes close and fell quickly to sleep.

* * *

When he woke up in the morning, he felt like a herd of moose ran over him as he became more aware of the different aches in his body. He was still naked underneath the blanket. Everything hurts and feels sore. He looked at his abdomen and...was it swollen? He swears it wasn’t usually that big. He then touched it… it feels tender and slightly sore. He could also feel the effects of heat still lingering on his body. It wasn’t as debilitating as the day before, it was more like a low simmering heat underneath his skin.

Looking at himself, it looked like a pack of animals attacked him during the night. He had so many bruises and gashes on his body. Whether it was the result of running in the forest, or because of their mating, he can’t tell. What surprised him though that his body was washed and cleaned, even the bottoms of his feet. 

Something was bubbling over a pot on the hearth and its scent permeated throughout the hut. It smelled so good that his stomach rumbled in response. He only had one meal the day before the ritual since he was too nervous to keep any food down his stomach.

The door suddenly opened and in went the stoic alpha who was carrying a bucket of water and a bundle he can't tell. When the alpha’s eyes landed on him, Makoto’s heartbeat sped up. He doesn’t know what kind of person this alpha was. He just realized that it would be his first real encounter with his mate in daylight, the man he will be spending his entire life with.

The light helped Makoto study his alpha more. One thing he was quietly thanking the gods and goddesses for was that the alpha was very handsome, and his body seemed that it was built to be a primary alpha. He has very sharp observant eyes, and his skin had a honey-like glow. He was the most beautiful alpha he had ever seen his entire life Makoto’s breath hitched; was he that lucky to be chosen by such a handsome alpha? 

The alpha sat beside him and Makoto fought the urge to move away and cover his upper body. Despite everything they have done the night before, he was suddenly feeling very shy under the handsome alpha’s scrutiny

“You’re up. How are you feeling?” the alpha asked. 

As if it had a mind of its own, his stomach rumbled. His body had never failed to embarrass him. “I’m ok. Just a bit hungry, I guess.”

Thankfully, the alpha didn’t laugh at him. Instead, he nodded then pushed a wooden stool close to the nest. Then he stood up and went to the kitchen. He scooped up what seemed to be stew and placed it on a wooden bowl, placed a wooden spoon in the bowl, broke off a chunk of bread, and carried it to him in a tray. "Eat"

“T-Thank you,” Makoto said, barely a whisper. He looked at the food in front of him and his mouth watered. He took the bowl and started eating, quietly praising the alpha for how good it was. Makoto offered his stew but the alpha refused, claiming that he already ate.

While eating, he observed the alpha walk around the room while doing his task. He was huge and slightly taller than him, but he has a rather imposing presence as if when he enters a room, he would make everyone cower without even meaning to. However, for someone so big, his movements are very swift and deliberate, wasting no time when he needs a task done. It reminded him of a wolf on a hunt. It seems like he was very well versed with regards to housework which was quite a relief. One of his worries was that he would end up messy and lazy because he has heard a lot of omegas from his pack complain of how annoying and useless their alphas were when it came to household chores. But as Makoto’s eyes wandered around the hut, studying his surroundings, he noticed how neat and organized his alpha.

Old pack, Makoto reminded himself. He was already mated and he needs to get himself used to his new pack.

He watched the alpha boil some tea, then pour those contents on a wooden cup. Once Makoto was done with his breakfast, the alpha handed him the tea, which smelled floral and minty, just how Makoto likes his tea. “Drink this. This should help with the body pain,” said the alpha. He then started cleaning up the utensils Makoto used. The omega offered to clean up and wash the dishes, but the alpha just shook his head.

After having tea and wearing the tunic he was handed, Makoto watched as the alpha crouched by the bed and began inspecting his body. The tunic didn’t feel like it gave any coverage as the alpha watched him with a sharp, piercing gaze. He followed his gaze and felt the heat rise his face as he saw the various bruises and scratches on his body up to his neck.

“I’ll go back to tend to help with the farm and the hunt this morning.” The alpha then stood up and handed him the bundle he was holding earlier. “Here are some fabric and some sewing stuff to make yourself some clothes. I’ll leave some food for you for lunch, and I’ll be back before dinner to cook. Just get some rest today or make clothes if you want. Don’t strain yourself."

What the alpha said next stunned Makoto. “Open your legs”

Confused, Makoto's eyes widened. “Huh?” Did he hear the alpha right?

“I need to check if you’re still in heat,” the alpha said.

Though embarrassed, he followed his command. The alpha sucked on his finger, then inserted it into the omega’s hole, softly pumping it in and out of him. Makoto almost failed to suppress a moan, since his hole was still raw from the night event so it was quite sensitive. It was too early in the morning, but Makoto couldn’t help but feel a tingly sensation on his body again.

The alpha then pulled out his finger and sucked on his finger covered with Makoto’s slick. His eyes darkened with desire. Makoto couldn’t help the frown that formed in his face because why the hell did this giant ass of an alpha stir up his arousal so early in the morning only for him to stop. 

He must have noticed Makoto's disappointment since the alpha's gaze moved from his eyes to his lips. With a chuckle then leaned forward and whispered close to Makoto’s lips, “Get some rest since it looks like you’re still in heat. Once I’m done for the day, I’m going to fuck you all night.” The alpha said before giving him a soft yet eager kiss that left him breathless.

It was a promise laced with heat and enthusiasm. The alpha’s words stoked the simmering heat in his body. Makoto couldn’t help but feel excited.

The alpha then stood up and prepared to leave. Makoto couldn't explain the pull that he feels towards the other man. He wanted to be closer to him, he wanted to talk and get to know him. He wants to feel the pleasure of making love to his mate once again. But he was torn about not wanting to bother the alpha and wanting him beside him all day. Before the alpha stepped out of the hut, Makoto called at him, “Wait!” 

The alpha turned to look back at him, an eyebrow raised in question. 

Though he had so many questions, he decided that he could leave them for another day. For the moment, he could at least ask, “What's your name?”

“Sousuke,” the alpha answered before giving him a small smile and stepping out of the hut.

"Sousuke…" Makoto whispered to himself, letting the syllables roll in his tongue. His strong and handsome mate was named Sousuke. Just the thought of having the chance to get to know more about his mate sent a thrill up his spine.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Friends, here I am offering a 3 part complete fanfic as apology for the other 2 fanfics I have yet to complete. I worked on this fanfic for months because I really love Makoto and Sousuke, and SouMako shippers are the best so I hope I can convey my gratitude through this little fic of mine. I will be posting the remaining 2 chapters every Thursday. I promise they are complete, I just want to double check the other chapters before posting it.
> 
> To anyone who’s read my other fanfics, I can finally say that I am working to complete one of the multi chapter ff I wrote, but I may have to put the other one hiatus since I don’t know what direction to take it.
> 
> Kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subscription are always very much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

When Sousuke said they were going to fuck all night, he truly meant it. Makoto didn’t mind it one bit.

For a couple of days after the event, Makoto’s day barely changed from his first day with the new pack. He would wake up sore all over, Sousuke would give him breakfast, leave food for lunch and snack for lunch, go home with freshly hunted game, cook dinner, then fuck and knot him. When he's done, Sousuke would clean him up then lay down and hold him close while kissing and lapping at his mating bite until they both fall asleep. He honestly doesn't know how Sousuke was able to keep up the pace he’s going at since it seems exhausting but the alpha seems tireless. 

What changed was that the alpha was more gentle in their succeeding mating compared to the frantic, hormone-fueled sex they had during the ritual. Sousuke made sure he would also come and would always put his needs first. Once done, he would clean the omega up and help him into a clean set of clothes. He would give him whichever drink he asked for, even feeding him something light like biscuits or dried fruits. Afterward, he would tuck Makoto in and sleep with his whole body wrapped around the omega as if he’s aware of the omega’s constant need for affection. He also keeps showering Makoto with praise through whispers close to his ears as they’re mating. It was quite embarrassing to admit, but he quietly preens at the fact that the alpha was so possessive and protective of him. It was an odd feeling after being treated as the least attractive omega in his pack for a long time.

On the fourth day, the bubble that surrounded them finally broke when a knock resounded in their home. Makoto was surprised, they never had any visitor ever since Sousuke brought him to his home, so he doesn’t know what to expect. Sousuke, however, seems to know who to expect just by the grimace on his face before opening the door. 

“Oi, Where’s your mate? Why haven’t you introduced them to us? Your alpha mother and I had been waiting for days now!” said a woman who sounded to be around 40, possibly the same age as his mother.

“I was busy, and my mate still had lingering heat,” Sousuke answered.

"Whatever, you horny alpha. You just can’t get enough of fucking as if you’re a newly presented pup!” The words made Makoto blush with embarrassment. Maybe there was a reason why Sousuke was not looking forward to this visit. “Move out of my way, I want to meet them!” the woman said as she pushed past Sousuke and went inside their hut.

The female voice came closer until Makoto was met with a very stout and lively looking woman who was standing close to the bed. She had teal eyes just like Sousuke, but she was shorter in height and her hair was lighter. Based on her scent, she was an omega. Makoto was thankful that she arrived when he was already clean and dressed up because of course, he wanted to leave a good impression on his mate’s family. He was about to stand up to greet her but she waved him off and sat at the foot of the bed.

“Oh my! Aren’t you a beauty!” the woman said with a smile, her hand over her heart. Not expecting the praise, Makoto was left speechless as heat rushed up to his face. The woman gently took his hand and held it between hers. “You know, we’ve been pestering Sousuke for months about finding a mate since he’s the next lead alpha and my alpha wants to give the position up to him as soon as possible. He needs to have a mate before we can do so. He said he was going to find one at the event, which we thought was silly because lead alpha usually has the omega they fancy in the village. But now, looking at you, I can see why he waited for the ritual!”

“I-uh, thank you?” Makoto dumbly replied. He couldn’t quite mentally and emotionally process all the information thrown at him. It was too early in the morning. However, Makoto appreciates the omega’s openness. 

“Oh no dear, thank you for giving my idiot alpha son a chance. You look so beautiful and I can tell that you’re a sweet omega just by your smell,” she said with a smile. She then winked and tapped her nose “My instinct never fails me. Oh, I can’t wait to see them! You’re going to make really strong and beautiful pups!”

Pups. Makoto’s eyes widened. Of course, they are going to have pups eventually. They were expected to have pups. Sousuke’s going to be the next village lead alpha, and he has to have a pup to ensure that their line wouldn’t be broken. He looked at Sousuke, who suddenly blushed and looked away when their eyes met. The alpha heard what his omega mother said. They’re going to be parents someday.

The omega left with a promise to show Makoto around and introduce him to everyone in the pack, and Makoto was very thankful for the gesture.

* * *

One night, as usual, Sousuke came back from work then immediately went about his task of cooking dinner. Makoto was thinking all day and was determined to know more about his alpha since they are already mated and they will be spending their lives together. He doesn’t want them to be a couple who only stays with each other because it’s convenient. He doesn’t want a marriage like that. He does hope that they grow old very much in love with each other.

"When you leave the hut, what do you do?" he asked while folding the clothes he just finished sewing.

Sousuke spoke without looking away from the meat he was slicing. "I hunt, and I also tend the livestock. I also go around to check if everyone is doing their job right. I'm the next lead alpha so I have to make sure that the pack’s needs are taken care of. "

“That’s quite a lot, Sousuke. Make sure that you don’t overwork yourself,” said the omega. “I assume that since you’re the pack’s lead alpha, I’ll be taking the responsibility of being the lead omega?”

“Yes”

“Shouldn't I be working and helping other omegas as my duty or something?”

“You can start whenever you want. The current lead alpha hadn't stepped down yet so you still have time. You can check out all the tasks you can do and see which one you’d like to work on. It depends on what you will be comfortable doing. Don't feel pressured to do too much”

* * *

A few days later, Makoto walked around the village to familiarize himself with the people around him. His omega mother in law had kept her word and showed him around and introduced him to the villagers. He finally stepped outside after days of being cooped up inside. Sousuke wasn’t keen on the idea of him getting tired of working but after getting scolded by the older omega for keeping Makoto cooped up, he relented. 

Makoto was glad to finally feel the warmth of the sun on his skin and breathe the fresh outdoor air. Looking around the village, Makoto observed that the Samezuka pack was rather primitive compared to his previous pack. But he can feel that the sense of community was better. There were more sharing and interaction between families. Back in his old pack, the only family his family was close to was only the Nanase's. 

He looked around and asked for any task he could do because he couldn’t stand being idle and just wait for Sousuke to come home. He was assigned to the group that makes all the textiles since the task was not too taxing and he can sit under the shade all day. He was warmly welcomed by the group and they were excited to get to know him. They keep noting how lovely he was and how healthy his body looked, which always made him red with embarrassment. Some of the omegas even mentioned that they were kind of hoping that Sousuke would choose them as an omega, so they were surprised he joined the ritual. They made it clear that they harbor no ill feelings towards Makoto, as they will always respect him as a person and as the next head omega.

The group was also very vocal about how they were excited for the time that he would bear a pup, which may become Sousuke’s successor, so they wanted him well-rested and comfortable all the time. 

Something that he noticed about the whole pack was that there were quite… open with how they interact. He almost had a heart attack once when he saw a couple fucking just a few feet from where some of the omegas were chatting and weaving. Once done, the omega simply fixed her dress and went back to weaving as if nothing happened. 

They were also less caring about covering up. He rarely sees Sousuke wear a shirt, he only does when the weather gets cold. He mostly wore some linen pants which only reached down a few inches below his knees.

He wore a simple tunic and linen pants himself, and nothing else. Had he been wearing something similar in their old village, it would have caused an uproar and the pack leader or elders would have scolded him and his parents. The lack of clothing layers was initially quite embarrassing, but the more he saw the other people in the pack, the more he felt it was fine and got used to it. Especially since some breastfeeding omegas have nothing covering their chest so their babies just latch on to their nipples whenever they want. Maybe Makoto won’t go that far, but it’s nice to know that he had that freedom.

It was also quite surprising that the roles of alphas, betas, and omegas at home are quite muddled. The roles were strictly divided back in his old pack. Even though his father was the kindest, sweetest alpha, he still rarely helps his mother with the household chores. It was mostly up to Makoto and his mother.

Sousuke never stopped working on household chores despite Makoto stepping in to help. He still made it a point that he was the one who made all their meals, only allowing Makoto to help in chopping vegetables. When Makoto asked, Sousuke only said that he wants to make sure that his omega was well-rested and healthy. His alpha also loves to pamper and spoil Makoto. He would always sit to help Makoto when he cleans himself at night, and draws hot water every weekend, making sure he has the nicest smelling soap, and scented oils for his skin once he’s done.

He sees the same thing with other alpha from other households. Maybe the only reason other packs have called the Samezuka pack savages was that they refused to adhere to their expected roles, and Makoto likes that about his new pack.

* * *

One evening after a hot water bath, Sousuke brought him something in a small clay jar, “I bought some oil from the healer. Take your clothes off and lie on your stomach.”

Surprised, Makoto followed and laid down their bed of furs. It was warm in the hut, so his nakedness didn’t faze him anymore. His past self would have been embarrassed, but Sousuke had already seen and licked everything in his body so he doesn’t care much anymore.   
He then felt warm oil trickle down his back.

“I asked to have it made especially for you. They said this helps soothe muscle pain and keeps your skin soft.” He started rubbing the oil all over Makoto's body and massaged his muscles. Sousuke’s movements started from his shoulders, then moved to his lower back, where Makoto felt most of the pressure.

“That feels good,” Makoto said with a breathy sigh.

Sousuke’s hands moved lower down to the mounds of his ass, then lower to his thighs and his legs. It then moved back up, and he could feel Sousuke’s hand guide his legs to move apart. Thinking nothing of it, Makoto simply allowed himself to be guided.

His body jolted with a shock when he felt something hot and wet squirming in his hole.   
“S-Sousuke, what are you doing?” Makoto asked. His mate only hummed and continued to what he can guess was lapping at his hole. The movement never stopped and he was left writhing from the overwhelming sensation. 

Sousuke turned him over until he was lying on his back. Makoto saw Sousuke’s mouth shining with his slick before he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He pushed Makoto’s legs forward towards his chest, then roughly pushed his cock inside the omega.

Makoto threw his head back and released a guttural moan. It was getting more and more obvious to him how much he likes it when his mate fucks him rough. There’s a carnal, animalistic side of him who finds pleasure in being helpless and surrendering himself to his mate. He loves this. He loves it when Sousuke is being rough dominating, yet remains caring. It was during times like this that Makoto feels very thankful that he was mated by the biggest alpha he had ever met or he would never have enjoyed how good it was being dominated.

The alpha continued to thrust his hips until Makoto reached the peak of his pleasure and the alpha’s knot got caught in Makoto’s hole and became too swollen to be pulled out, releasing all his seed within him. 

As they lay in bed waiting for the alpha’s knot to swell down, Sousuke held Makoto firmly against his chest while rubbing his sides. “Is my omega content?” he asked. Makoto looked up to observe the alpha. He can see that his mate sincerely wants to know if he was making him happy. The omega smiled and kissed the corner of his mate’s lip. “I am,” he whispered close to his lips.

He was rewarded by a warm smile from the alpha, who lowered his head to kiss the omega’s forehead. “I'll take good care of you. I'll make sure you and our future pups will never be in need.”

Makoto smiled; maybe this was the closest Sousuke is in declaring his love. "I trust you, my alpha"

* * *

The day started with Makoto sitting from their nest, an odd feeling stirring inside him. He was feeling quite dizzy, which was unusual. Mentally, he started to go over all the things he did the day before that could have caused the sickness that was starting. He didn’t do anything different, other than go to bed unusually early because he has been feeling rather lethargic for the past few days. 

Sousuke was already up, preparing their breakfast. Possibly sensing his distress, Sousuke turned to Makoto. “Are you ok?”

Makoto tried to assure him and smiled, “Yeah, I think I just feel a bit weird.” His mate was always working hard, the last thing the omega wanted was to worry him and be a burden. 

Although it was obvious that Sousuke didn’t believe what he said, Makoto felt the explanation should wait until he could figure out what was going on. He decided that he would visit the village healer when Sousuke left for his daily task.

He got up to get some water, but as soon as he's standing up, a wave of nausea hit him. With a hand covering his mouth, he ran out the hut and threw up at the side of it. Just when he thought he was already done, another wave hit which was worse than the first one. His eyes were tearing up and he was coughing and heaving. Makoto didn’t understand what was going on because his stomach was empty but his body still wanted to empty itself. 

Soon, he felt someone hold his shoulder and keep him steady. He warned his mate because he felt and smelled disgusting, but his mate didn’t seem to care. Instead, he handed him a cloth to wipe his mouth with, then continued to rub circles at his back. 

When he felt that he could stand without heaving, he allowed Sousuke to lead him back inside. He handed him some water and after Makoto gargled and spit out the water in a basin, he led Makoto back to the nest. He dipped a washcloth in a pail with cool water, wrung it, and wiped Makoto's face with it. Sousuke's face was full of worry, and it pinched at Makoto's heart despite feeling miserable with his sudden sickness.

“You’re not ok,” Sousuke remarked. After tucking him in with a blanket, he said, "I'll call the pack healer, stay here.” Makoto smiled; with how he was feeling, there was no way he would have the energy to move. 

Makoto dozed off for a few minutes until he heard the door to their hut open. He then saw an elderly woman come in with Sousuke right behind her. The woman wasted no time and went over to their nest. She placed her hand in his forehead, placed two fingers on his wrist, then his pulse, then sniffed close to his scent glands

“Oh, looks like you're already with a pup!” she said with a wide smile and a clap. “What wonderful news for the two of you and the whole pack!

Sousuke thanked the healer profusely and held the door for her when she left. Once the healer was gone, he ran to the omega’s side and kissed him until he's out of breath. Sousuke lifted his tunic off of his abdomen and started kissing it with a smile. “We’re going to have a pup,” Sousuke said with so much happiness in his voice. It was his first time seeing Sousuke smile so wide, Makoto wanted to cry. 

Makoto placed his hand on his tummy. A pup, their very own pup. He will finally have his pup to love and take care of. A tear rolled down his cheeks. It was happening. He looked at his mate and found him staring back at him with so much love and happiness in his eyes. Sousuke wiped his tears, then held him in his arms.

After finding out about the good news, the omegas in the pack started visiting him one by one, giving him different things like materials for his and his pup's clothing, different jars of preserved food, and teas for nausea.

They don’t act like the omegas in his previous pack. They laugh a little too loud, the way they dress was a little too scandalous, their language a little too crass. But they were very kind and welcoming, and Makoto warmed up to them immediately. He may have been away from his old pack, but his new pack never made him feel alone in the new chapter of his life.

* * *

Sousuke, as the omega observed, became clingier and very possessive than he already was. Before he leaves, he would kiss Makoto and his belly. Even if he were busy, he would make a point to check on him in the middle of the day whenever he can and scent him to the point that the older omegas would shoo him away because he was being a bother to the other working omegas.

At night, Sousuke would lay his head close to his tummy and talk about his day before gently laying beside Makoto. He also constantly puts his hand protectively over his stomach while they sleep. Sometimes Makoto finds it annoying since he started feeling too hot and sweaty, but as soon as he sees how Sousuke was looking at him and his tummy with so much fondness and a soft smile, Makoto was so endeared with the action he could only huff and let him be. He was secretly a bit excited to see what kind of alpha father would Sousuke be to their children

One evening as Makoto was sitting by the fire, the blanket he was knitting laid abandoned on his lap as he stared without actually looking at the stone hearth. Despite the happiness, he felt in finding out that he’s pregnant, the sadness brought about missing his family was still nagging at the back of his head. With his hand rubbing his belly, he imagined his parents' and siblings' expressions once they saw his growing belly. It bought happiness and an empty ache in his chest. 

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice Sousuke sit behind him. The next thing he knew, he was being engulfed in a warm hug, the alpha’s scent surrounding him. “What’s wrong?” Sousuke asked.

“I’m ok, our pup is ok too,” Makoto smiled, hoping to assure his mate. He leaned back and enjoyed the warmth radiating from his mate.

“But you look sad, and you smell sad too,” the alpha softly asked.

Makoto sighed, there was no use in hiding what he felt from his mate, he could read him like an open book. “I just wish I could share the news with my family and my best friend. They knew how much I wanted a pup, and now we have one. I want to share our happiness with them.”

Sousuke remained silent and said nothing, but held Makoto tighter and laid a soft kiss on his mating mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that it is still Thursday somewhere in the world because I am very sorry to those who waited that I am late! But as promised, here is the new chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying this fic!
> 
> As always, comments, kudos, and any interaction with this fanfic is very much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks have passed since they first found out that Makoto was pregnant and his tummy has grown so much that he had to make adjustments on all his clothes. Makoto was thinking of how big their pup was going to be since both he and Sousuke are very tall. They’re going to be the pride of the pack, he was certain of that. There are times that he looks at the stretched skin mournfully, knowing that he will never look the same, but Sousuke would get him a balm to soothe his skin and remind him that he will always be the most beautiful omega. He also never failed to remind Makoto how proud he was of him. They were only one of the few who were able to conceive right after the event, thus solidifying his status as the next lead alpha.

However, when Sousuke left for the day and Makoto was left on his own, there were days that he wanted nothing more but to talk to his mother and ask for advice on how he should handle pregnancy. His mother was the best in the world and he was certain that the wisdom she would share on how to raise a pup would be invaluable. 

* * *

One day, the villagers were fuzzing around the main village hut’s entrance, which was unusual since barely anything interesting happens. Out of curiosity, Makoto came to check to see what the commotion was about without physically bumping into anyone. Thanks to his height, he was able to see over everyone’s head. Just when he found a good view of the hut's entrance, he saw Sousuke getting out of it and scanned the small crowd gathering. When their eyes met Sousuke smiled and made his way towards him.

“Sousuke, is something the matter? What's going on?” Makoto asked.

The alpha placed his hand on his lower back and led him inside the hut. "Someone came to visit. I think you'd be happy.” Sousuke’s answer didn’t satisfy his curiosity. In fact, it only added to his confusion. Sousuke opened the hut’s opening and led him in.

When they entered and Makoto’s vision adjusted to the slightly darker hut, he noticed a group of people sitting close to the village alpha and omega. Inside the hut were his parents, his siblings, Haru, and Rin. He gasped and covered his mouth, tears blurring his vision. For days, he was silently hoping and wishing that someday, he would meet everyone he loves again. He knew being mated would mean they would be separated, but being apart from his family and friends left a hollow ache in his chest that never went away.

When they spotted him, the twins squealed and ran towards him, their eyes glistening with happy tears. They hugged him with so much force, he almost fell back. Sousuke caught him just in time. Makoto turned around and almost laughed at the panic written all over his alpha’s face. He knew that the only reason Sousuke wasn’t growling at the moment was that the culprit was Makoto’s twin siblings which the omega loved dearly. 

“Guys be careful,” Makoto said with a giggle and he tried to gently pry his siblings a bit away from him. “I need to be careful because of little one in my belly.”

He heard a gasp and looked to see his mother was right behind the twins, her eyes widened. “Oh goodness! Makoto, are you..?” She went towards him and held his hands, tears brimming in her eyes.

Makoto smiled and nodded, placing his mother's hand on his belly. He already had a small, visible bump. His mother and the twins hugged him again and openly cried with what they assured him were happy tears. Makoto looked over to Sousuke; his mate did all this, just to make him happy. With tears in his eyes, he smiled and mouthed ‘thank you’, hoping that he’s able to convey how grateful he was for the gesture. 

Meanwhile, like the true friend he was, Rin took the chance to congratulate and annoy Sousuke. “Congrats you bastard! We’re really happy to know that your knot actually works!” Rin jeered while he loudly slapped Sousuke’s arm. Sousuke simply shoved him aside with a glare. 

“Since the next lead alpha had successfully and his mate’s family came to visit, why don’t we take a break from today's work and celebrate the occasion?” the lead alpha announced.

Looking at his family and with his new pack, his happiness was immeasurable that unbidden tears sprung from his eyes. Sousuke was immediately at his side rubbing his back and wiping his tears. His heart was about to burst with happiness!

* * *

It was decided that his family, Haru, and Rin will spend the night in the village and start their journey back home early in the morning. They will sleep at the main village hut since that is where they house their honorable guests. Makoto was very grateful for the generosity of everyone in the Samezuka village, especially Sousuke’s parents for providing his loved ones a comfortable place to stay.

A small feast was prepared to welcome the guest. Makoto was truly touched by how kind the villagers were treating his family. Sousuke, possibly to impress Makoto’s family, even caught a couple of wild deer and promised.

He could see his father talking to the village’s lead alpha and his mother talking to Sousuke’s omega mother. When his eyes met his mother’s, she smiled and stood up to sit beside him. She then hugged him and kissed his forehead. “Makoto, you’ll have pups of your own,” his mother said. “I was always thinking about you when the ritual happened. I was worried that you’d be caught by an awful alpha, or come back home broken-hearted.”

“I thought the same, to be honest,” Makoto said as he watched Sousuke serving his father and siblings some food. “I’m so lucky, mom. Sousuke’s such an amazing alpha to me and our pup.”

His mother smiled warmly at the assurance. Goodness knows how much his mother worried for him. But she still smiled when she sent him off to the event, even when her eyes and nose were red. “I'm happy for you Makoto. Sousuke sent us a message, asking if we can come since he couldn’t let you travel and bring you to the village, but he never mentioned that you were already pregnant. Rin volunteered to help us find the way to the village. We’re really excited to see you, and I’m so happy and proud that you have a pup!”

“Thank you, mom,” Makoto replied before hugging his mother.

* * *

Later into the evening, when the celebration had died down and the few people remaining gathered around the bonfire to talk and catch up, Makoto pulled Haru aside so they could have their alone time. He missed his best friend so much!

“You look well and happy, Makoto,” Haru said while rubbing his belly. It seems that his best friend couldn’t get enough of being close to his tummy. Makoto gladly welcomed the touch. 

"Thank you," Makoto replied. During the evening, despite Haru congratulating him several times, Makoto had a feeling that there was an underlying sorrow within Haru that he tried to conceal for Makoto’s sake. He would like to think that the strong connection they have always had has not faded, so there was an uneasy feeling in his heart when he looked at his best friend. "I can see the sadness in your eyes. Is something wrong? Would you like to tell me?"

Haru didn’t reply immediately, he gave Makoto a long stare before looking up in the evening sky. “That night, when we mated during the ritual, I was sure I was going to get pregnant. Both Rin and I were determined to have a pup. We even talked about it before the ritual. But it's been several weeks now, and I'm still yet to show any signs. I checked with the village healer and he confirmed that I’m not with a child. I supposed sheer will wasn’t enough to get me pregnant.”

Makoto was suddenly awash with sadness and guilt. Here he was, thinking only of how much he wants to see his loved ones and share their good news without consideration for how they feel. He felt selfish for rubbing his pregnancy on Haru’s face. Tears sprung in his eyes, “Oh Haru I’m so sorry! I should have been thinking-”

"Hey, none of that!”, Haru swatted good-naturedly. “Don’t be sad. It might be bad for the pup.”

Haru leaned on his shoulder and held his hand. “You couldn’t have known, Makoto. I know you, you would never do something intentionally just to hurt me. Besides, I’m excited to see you as well. Believe me when I say I am happy for you. Of all the omegas I’ve known, you’re the one who deserves it most. We still haven’t lost hope, you know. Rin will be having his rut soon, so we're gonna try again."

Makoto stared at his best friend with admiration. Haru truly was the strongest omega he knows, even when faced with adversaries. He can’t help but root for him. Rin and he are truly a good match. Makoto smiled and gave his best friend and long, tight hug, which Haru surprisingly allowed. 

“Is Sousuke taking care of you?” Haru asked.

“He has,” Makoto said with a fond smile. “I think he spoils me too much. He barely makes me do any household chores to the point that I had to demand that he allows me to do some. He also makes sure I don’t work too hard and tire my body. Mom is going to scold him for letting me be lazy”

“That’s good. If he wasn’t, I would have killed him and Rin,” Haru said with a straight face, which scared Makoto a bit even if he knew that Haru said that in half jest. “You know, Rin told me that Sousuke had always had his eyes on you.”

His best friend’s confession merely confused Makoto. Sousuke chose him? “What? How? He doesn’t even know me!” Makoto asked with knitted brows.

“He does,” Haru said with a wistful smile on his face. “Remember those times when I dragged you with me when we snuck out of the village to meet Rin in the forest?”

“Yes, I was so unhappy with you whenever we did that, Haru. You know how I hate breaking the rules.”

Haru continued, “Rin wasn’t actually alone the first time I brought you with me, he dragged Sousuke along with him. It was Rin’s idea to introduce you to Sousuke, but Sousuke hid even before we arrived. He said Sousuke was wary and because he was the next lead alpha, he thought it was inappropriate for him to look at an omega from another pack. So he hid in the trees just to make sure that Rin wasn’t being ambushed, and to also observe what kind of omega I am. But when he caught sight of you, he was a goner.” 

“I-,” Makoto said with shock. He and Haru had always been known as excellent hunters since they have really sharp senses and can find prey even when it was far from them. To think that Sousuke was able to hide his presence despite being bigger than all of them was incredible. The information truly surprised him, in a good way. 

“I guess he was that good of an alpha. Rin called him a creepy stalker ever since, and I agree with him” Haru said. “Rin said Sousuke described you as the most beautiful omega he’s ever seen and that you smelled so nice and that you have such a beautiful smile. Rin was complaining because Sousuke kept asking about you weeks after he first saw you. He also came a couple of times we went to meet Rin but remained hidden because his courage evades him when he sees you. When he found out that you were going to join the ritual, he trained for weeks to prepare for it. He even threatened the other alphas that if they ever see a tall male omega with green eyes, they better stay away from the omega or he would tear them apart.”

Could that have been the reason why the alphas in the ritual avoided him? 

The thought that Sousuke went through all that just so that he can find and choose him made Makoto feel giddy and flattered. So he wasn’t just a random choice for Sousuke, he was actually waiting for him. Maybe, just maybe, it made him fall a little bit harder for his mate.

* * *

  
  


Later in the evening, Sousuke drew hot water on a wooden tub for Makoto to soak in. As Makoto watched him, he felt a pleasant ache in his heart from all the love toward the alpha that he was trying to hold in. How did he end up with such an amazing alpha?

He felt like he barely showed his gratitude for all the love and kindness his alpha had shown him

With Sousuke holding his hand to prevent him from slipping, Makoto stepped in and sat in the wooden tub. Sousuke knew very well how hot he liked his bathwater. Before his mate could walk away, Makoto grabbed his hand. “Alpha” 

Sousuke looked with his brows raised in question. 

“Let’s take a bath together,” Makoto said with what he hoped was his most endearing smile “Please?”

Sousuke smiled and took off his clothes, unaware of how his naked body flared the heat within his mate. Probably due to his pregnancy, but Makoto has been getting needier when it comes to his mate. But in the meantime, he just wants to be close to his alpha. He sat behind Makoto, enclosing the omega with his limbs. Despite his tummy ballooning, being around Sousuke always made him feel small and protected, and he loved every bit of it.

  
  


After their bath Makoto was sitting in their nest with a warm tea in hand as Sousuke massaged his legs, Makoto spoke “Sousuke, Haru told me something earlier”

“Hm?”

“He said you already chose me because you already saw me before,” Makoto said, biting his lip as he tried so hard not to giggle. Sousuke didn’t reply, but there was a gently dusting of pink in his cheeks. 

Makoto chuckled and pulled Sousuke’s hand to sit beside him. The omega wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist. He was initially cautious about initiating physical contact with the alpha for the fear that it would be rejected, but the alpha had always welcomed them to the point that he was now comfortable in doing it. Sousuke wrapped his arm around Makoto’’s shoulder, and his other hands immediately landed on his belly.

The omega looked up to meet his alpha’s gaze. “Thank you alpha, for finding me. Also, for taking good care of me. You worked so hard for me and our pup.”

Sousuke’s gaze softened. Makoto loved moments like these. He loved that Sousuke only showed this side of himself to him and that he was the only one who saw this side of his mate. Sousuke then kissed Makoto’s forehead and whispered, “You’re both worth all of it.”

* * *

The next day, with wide smiles and teary eyes, Rin, Haru, and Makoto’s family had to leave and go back to their pack. His parents reminded them that after Makoto gave birth, they should let them know so they can visit and see their first grandchild. Makoto couldn’t hold back the sobs that escaped his mouth as he watched them walk away from the village. He was going to miss them so much.

Throughout their goodbyes, Sousuke didn’t leave his side. He stood beside Makoto and held him at his side, knowing that his mate needed his presence. “Someday, when our pup is big enough to travel, we will visit your old village,” Sousuke said.

Makoto believed in him. Sousuke always kept his promise. 

* * *

Time passed and before he knew it, his belly had gotten so big that the village healer warned him that the pup was going to arrive soon.

Makoto was going about his day, knitting some blankets and towels for his pup when a sharp pain shot through his lower back and abdomen. He dropped his knitting needles and held his belly. It was time, the baby was coming.

It must have been his scent but the other omegas working around him stopped and immediately went to his aid. The eldest omega in the group took the lead. "Hiroki! Go look for the hunting party. Tell Sousuke his mate is about to give birth."

A couple of betas helped Makoto back their hut. No alpha would dare go near him unless they want to face Sousuke’s alpha rage. By the time he reached his hut, he could feel liquid flowing down his leg. A couple of omegas entered their hut with water and towels in their arms. Some started heating water, others helped him undress and clean himself.

Makoto felt grateful for all the help the others were giving. However, he couldn’t help feeling scared and nervous that he didn’t have his family with him. He wished his mate and his mother were beside him to support him. 

Sousuke entered the hut and rushed towards his side, looking quite winded possibly from running as fast as he can to be with his mate. His omega mother was right behind him. Makoto was awash with relief, only for it to be cut short as another wave of pain flowed through him. The village healer followed right after. 

"Makoto I’m here," Sousuke said.

"It hurts," Makoto said as he sobbed and clung to his mate. He didn’t have the energy to hide what he was going through as it was the worst he ever felt his entire life. He buried his nose on his mate’s scent glands to find comfort in his mate’s scent.

"You can do this. You’re so strong. I'm just here." The omega can feel his alpha’s scent was oozing with worry but does his best to stay strong for his mate.

The village healer advised that it would be easier for Makoto to sit up with his legs wide open and have Sousuke sit behind him. After Sousuke helped him sit up, their new position somehow eased the pressure. Sousuke alternately massaged his lower back and his tummy in hopes of comforting him.

His mother-in-law held his hand and looked into his eyes. “Makoto, listen to me. You’re gonna have to push, and I’ll guide you all the way, ok?” Don’t worry, we’re going to be right here and we’ll help you out. We’re not going anywhere until the pup comes out. You can do this, ok?”

Makoto nodded through tears, truly thankful that his mother-in-law had been such a huge support to him all throughout his pregnancy.

Sousuke kept wiping his face with a towel and massaging his lower back. "We're gonna see our pup soon,” Sousuke said, planting a kiss on the back of his ear. Makoto can only nod with a smile before his face contorted as another shot of pain

After hours of labor that he thought would never end and drained him of his energy, he finally heard the most precious cry resound within the hut. He felt silly for crying along with the baby. His mother-in-law assured him that the baby is healthy after checking her. She placed the baby on his naked chest, and Makoto couldn’t help himself as he stared in wonder at the small wriggling pup on his chest. It was their pup, he and Sousuke made this precious life on top of his chest. After months of waiting, she was finally in his arms. The pup opened her eyes and stared back, and Makoto’s breath got caught by the beauty of his daughter’s eyes. She was the exact copy of Sousuke. “I love you,” Makoto whispered before kissing the top of his pup’s head

“Get some rest. I’ll be watching over the both of you,” Sousuke said as he lay his mate down into a comfortable position. 

“Thank you,” Makoto said. Knowing that the baby is safe, Makoto closed his eyes and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Makoto woke up with Sousuke beside him, holding a small waddle of cloth in his arms. Sousuke had a soft smile on his face. He noticed the bags underneath Sousuke’s eyes. 

“How is she?” Makoto asked, his voice rough from hours of screaming.

“She’s been sleeping for hours, I got worried that there’s something wrong with her. But it seems like she’s just a quiet girl who loves to sleep,” Sousuke said with such affection in his eyes and voice.

“I think she got that from you.”

As if sensing that his omega father was finally awake, the baby started grunting. Makoto wanted to laugh at the panicked look on Sousuke’s face.

“I think she’s hungry. Hand her over to me,” Makoto said. He took the baby into his arms and placed her close to his chest. The baby immediately latched on to his nipple. “My my looks like our pup has a healthy appetite.”

“She’s very lucky because she’s the child on an omega with a pair of very generous breasts!” Sousuke only laughed at the glare Makoto threw at him. 

“What would you like to name her?” Sousuke asked

“Misako”

“Misako... It suits her” Sousuke peered at his pup’s face. I love you Misako. He then lifted his gaze to look at Makoto. “I love you, Makoto.”

Makoto laughed as there was no other way to contain the love and happiness he felt at the moment. His mate keeps on surprising him in ways he did not expect, and he had no complaints whatsoever. “I love you too,” Makoto said before pulling the alpha close and kissing him, which the alpha returned enthusiastically.

* * *

Makoto sat a distance away from the clearing of another pack together with all the leads and elders of both packs. It was another Wolf Blood Moon. Rather than participating, he was now a spectator as the lead omega. In a sling across his chest was their little pup. Sousuke said that their pup was already too big to be carried around and they could leave her with an omega nanny if he wanted. However, there was no way in hell Makoto was going anywhere a couple of feet away from his precious pup. Sousuke relented, he knew better than arguing against an omega with a pup.

A soft, down shawl was placed around his shoulder, shielding Makoto and their pup from the chilling wind of the evening. Makoto looked up and saw his mate watching them. “Don’t want you and our pup getting cold,” Sousuke said before sitting on the empty seat beside him.

“Thank you, alpha,” Makoto said before nuzzling his nose on Sousuke’s scent glands. Nothing comforts him more than being surrounded by his alpha’s warmth and scent especially since they were surrounded by unfamiliar people.

The omega looked at the young omegas gathered in the clearing. “Remember when we joined the event? I can’t believe that someday, Misako might join this hunt and find her omega.”

“She’s gonna be the lead alpha, she can choose the best omega in town!,” Sousuke said with a frown.

Makoto wanted to laugh at the hypocrisy of his mate. He leaned close to Sousuke and spoke with a teasing tone, “If your parents told you the exact same thing that you’re saying right now when you decided to look for me, do you think we’d be together today?” That shut the alpha completely. “Don’t think about that right now, Misako will decide on her own and we will support her decision,” Makoto said while running his hand on his alpha’s thighs, knowing that it helps his alpha relax. “She’s already so smart right now, so I’m sure she’s going to grow up as a wise and strong alpha.

“Yeah, you’re right,” he conceded.

The murmurs of the conversation around them lulled them back into a comfortable silence. Makoto had been holding back a bit of news, but with the moon shining so brightly, and the event bringing up so much nostalgia, he thought it was the best time to break the news. “I spoke to the healer earlier,” he said

The alpha turned to him with a worried look. “Why, were you sick? Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling ok.” 

Makoto thought that he better explain what happened quickly before the alpha starts fussing at him. “Oh, I feel fine. I just felt odd, but I’m not sick,” Makoto assured his mate who sighed in relief and looked away. However, he wasn’t sure if his alpha would still be fine after he tells him what his real reason was for visiting the healer. “Uhm, Sousuke, you’re fine with having another pup, aren’t you?” Makoto asked. 

It was almost comical how fast the alpha’s head whipped towards him, “What?!”

Makoto shushed his husband and looked around, hoping that they didn’t catch too much attention. “Sousuke, I’m pregnant again,”

Startling Makoto and even the people around them, Sousuke stood up. “I’m going to have another pup!” Sousuke proudly announced to the people around them, who clapped and congratulated them half-heartedly. They clearly weren’t that interested in their announcement. 

  
  


Embarrassed, Makoto pulled his mate back down to his chair. “Sousuke, sit down!”

Undeterred, Sousuke hugged the omega tightly and peppered his face with kisses, only letting go when Misako started to grunt between them, possibly unhappy of being squished by her parents.“You make me so happy Makoto,” he whispered before kissing his lips. They may have earned disapproving looks from the elders of the other pack, but Makoto doesn’t care one bit. He was happy about having another pup, and so was his alpha. That was all he cared about.

Sousuke insisted on taking the sling off of the omega and putting it on himself, grumbling that Makoto should have been more careful about carrying something heavy if he already knew he was pregnant. Makoto can’t help but smile lovingly at his alpha. With very careful adjustments, their little pup was settled snugly across the alpha’s chest as if she weighed nothing. Seeing the two (soon to be three) most important people in the world for him together always makes his heart ache with happiness.

Makoto looked up at the red-tinged moon. Who would have thought that the most frightening time for him back then would result in the best thing happening to his life? 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> We have finally reached the conclusion and this self-indulgent fanfic is complete! I only wrote this fanfic because I wanted Makoto and Sousuke to have babies, and I think they'd be awesome parents. Thank you for tolerating my fanfic, and I hope this somehow entertained you and made you smile.
> 
> Would anyone be interested in me adding chapters in this fanfic showing their everyday life and how they take care of their babies? I mean for this to be a short one, but if people are still interested, I could add more. Just let me know in the comments if you're interested and what you want to see.
> 
> All your interaction in the fanfic (kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subscription) are very much appreciated! Thank you once again!

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is marked as complete now, but I will add more chapters in the future. Feel free if you want to leave me a prompt for this story. I'd love to hear about it!
> 
> If you want to ask me questions, or maybe want updates on my other fanfic, we can follow each other on twitter and tumblr (@anntheshutin) or maybe leave me a message
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and simply reading my fanfic warms my heart and is very much appreciated!


End file.
